1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insert for a tool for assembling a bone anchoring device including a bone anchoring element with a head and a shaft to be anchored in bone and a receiving part, and the tool for assembling such a bone anchoring device. The insert is configured to be inserted into a longitudinal recess of a holder of the tool. The insert is capable of receiving the bone anchoring element, and has at least two recesses configured to receive different sized bone anchoring elements.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2007/038350 A2 discloses an apparatus for connecting a bone anchor to a support rod, the apparatus including a connector body and a cap. The connector body has a socket for insertion, angulation and removal of a bone anchor. A sleeve is provided, which is configured to fit over the connector body in a temporary position, in which the sleeve permits insertion of the bone anchor, to move to a provisional locking position in which the sleeve permits angulation but prevents removal of the bone anchor, and to move to a locking position, in which the sleeve prevents both angulation and removal of the bone anchor.